guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Price of Failure
this skill is very helpful for an SS necro :Really? (T/ ) 20:28, 26 March 2007 (CDT) ::How? If you kill your SS'ed target faster it does less damage to things around it. The spell costs too much to do so little, to a single target in my opinion. I'd rather Reckless Haste Dr Needles 11:10, 21 November 2007 (UTC) What type of damage does this deal? I'm wondering if it might trigger Mark of Pain. :it's probably untyped. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 22:00, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::Untyped as in, Armor Ignoring? --MagickElf666 11:35, 1 May 2007 (CDT) :::Yes. It might be "shadow damage", but the semantics don't really affect the mechanics.--Carmine 16:15, 29 May 2007 (CDT) IW Mes? What would happen if you used this or its cousin on an IW mes, since they never hit? I am bobo 09:50, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :Swinging under IW doesn't trigger spirit of failure. I don't remember if I ever tested this one, but I assume it would also not trigger. --Fyren 10:20, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Trigger on block? Does this skill deal damage when the attack is blocked? --Jorx 04:57, 3 August 2007 (CDT) :Why wouldn't it? Being blocked is still failing to hit. --Kale Ironfist 05:16, 3 August 2007 (CDT) This skill stacks If multiple enemies each cast Price of Failure on you it stacks, and it's additive, not multiplicative as far as I can tell. E.g. Four enemy necromancers each cast one copy of this on you = 100% chance to miss. You only take damage from one of the copies though so it's not like 4x damage, just 4x chance to miss. I'm afraid to edit the article because Zulu is a butterfingers and I might crash the wiki server so if anyone else could, please do so, or conduct your own testing. Zulu Inuoe 18:57, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :This seems very unlikely to me for a variety of reasons (I have no way to test this, so if someone else wants to confirm/deny please do.) Firstly, hexes of the same copy do not stack. However, hexes that do similar things WILL stack; for example, both Price of Failure and Spirit of Failure will give an extra chance to miss. Also, to my knowledge, the % stacking is never additive, for example Aegis + Guardian at 15 protection will give a 75% chance to block, not a 100%. Though again, if someone wants to test this for themselves, you are most certainly welcomed to do so. (Not that its my permission to give, but.. oh well :) )Shadowcrest 19:57, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::I know it sounds unlikely, but otherwise it wouldn't be worth reporting, now would it? Anyway if you'd like to test it (I want to test it as well) please add me to Buddies and we'll scrim (In game name is Zulu Inuoe), also, I'd like to test Spirit of Failure while I'm at it. And yes, I know I'm probably wrong about the additive rather than multiplicately, but wouldn't it be cool if I was right?! =D And besides, seeing as it's an effect from the same hex it's not COMPLETELY out of the question. Zulu Inuoe 23:50, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :::Nevermind everything I said above, for whatever reason this skill does not stack anymore. Zulu Inuoe 21:44, 4 September 2007 (CDT)